Full House ANTics
by aliqueen16
Summary: Fletcher Katsopolis is the youngest of the Katsopolis brood, and soon joins his brother Jesse in assisting with his nieces. But knowing the family, it will just keep getting fuller and fuller and their antics wackier and wackier. What happens to the family over the years? ANT Farm/ Full House. Some things will be AU.
1. Chapter 1

Crash

Fetcher's pov

I had spent yesterday with my sister Pamela Katsopolis Tanner, my brother in law Danny , and my nieces DJ, Stephanie and Michelle. I'm eleven, but in high school in an Advanced Natural Talents program for my knack for anything artsy. DJ is ten, Steph is 5 and Michelle is six months old. I am the youngest of three, with Pammy, then 5 years later Jesse, the hair obsessed Elvis afficcionado; and me fourteen years later. Along with American, my family is italian on my Ma Irene's side, and Greek on my Pop's Nick's side.

At school, I have a tight group of friends; music prodigy Chyna Parks, computer prodigy Angus Chestnut, and my girlfriend and memory prodigy Olive Doyle. She has an eidetic memory, and remembers everything. There are some things she wishes she could forget, and I could relate, especially what went down next in my life. It started when the phone rang. My Ma dropped the phone and fell to the ground sobbing, managing to choke out as Pop, Jess and I looked at her in worry and fear

"It's Pammy. She was hit by a drunk driver. She's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Distraught and Discoveries

(A/N: I did a lot of research surrounding the circumstances of my OC Troy, and couldn't obtain much info; so if something is scientifically inaccurate, just keep in mind this is a literary piece of fiction and research was done, but unsuccessfully. No flames over this character, please)

Fletch's pov

We were with Danny and my three nieces by now;and everyone was crying. Then the doctor spoke "There IS another issue to be discussed. It seems Mrs. Tanner was pregnant, and we managed to save the fetus. She seemed to be two months along. The baby is in the NICU, and will be released in 7 months. The baby's lungs are underdeveloped, but hopefully under the hospital's care the worst we are looking at is asthma." we were all shocked into silence, especially Danny. "I have a son... She probably was waiting to tell me tonight. She had a doctor's appointment this morning, then wanted to go out tonight..."

The thought of another baby along with Michelle, currently 6 months old; was baffling. My sister was supposed to be enjoying this. Supposed to be pregnant still. Still alive. I hastily wiped my eyes on my sleeve and saw my older brother do the same. Michelle would be a year and a month old when her younger brother would finally be able to come home. When everyone somewhat regained their composure, DJ asked "Dad? What are we naming him?" a soft smile dared to make half of an appearance on his face as he answered "Troy. Troy Jackson Tanner. It was what we were going to name D.J. if she had been a boy."

We all nodded, Danny's childhood friend Joey Gladstone having arrived long ago. My brother spoke up "Danny, I'm moving in to help raise the girls." Joey then said he was going to do the same thing, and Danny was extremely grateful; and the girls were super excited. At least they had a few more parental figures. I was going to stay with my parents, since I wouldn't be that much help; being only a year older than my eldest niece. I just wish someone would wake me up from this awful nightmare...


	3. Chapter 3

Blues

Fletcher' pov

The next day I got out of bed numb to emotions, feeling like my feet were shackled to bricks weighing tons and tons, though my heart felt way heavier than that. I had been sleep deprived since the phone call that had made my world come crashing down; instead ending up spending those dark and lonely nights crying until I ran out of tears to shed. My eyes were bloodshot and my tear stained cheeks still damp. I also had no desire to wear my usual perky and bright colors that reflected my creative streak, trading them in for a black and grey look; looking as bleak and depressing as I felt inside.

Because of what had happened, I had been granted a week or two off from school, but what was the point in that? Staying in the house I grew up in with my sister, who had been tragically ripped away from me with no warning; cutting my legs off from under me? Staying surrounded and suffocated by memory after memory? Yeah, no thanks. Not that Danny's house was any more bearable at the moment. So I decided to go ahead and go to school as I normally would; and Chyna was the first to notice me, her voice laced with concern and shock caused by my appearance, no doubt

"Fletcher?! Are you ok?!" she asked, already heading towards me and making Angus, regular high schoolers Paisley and Lexi, and my girlfriend Olive turn to face me and take in my current state as well. I finally gathered enough courage to reply "No..." by then I had sat on the couch in the room, seated next to my girlfriend, finding her presence comforting and reassuring. Finding all of them comforting and reassuring. Knowing me as she does, my girlfriend gently prodded "What's wrong?" she knew I wanted and needed to tell them, but that it would take some coaxing to get the information out.

Even then, I was unable to form a coherent sentence through my tears, only managing to choke out "My sister... drunk driver... last night..." immediately, Liv and Chyna hugged me, saying how sorry they were. Paisley, though sweet as honey, was not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box and asked "Is she in the hospital?" that caused me to stammer a bit , once more holding back tears "N-no..."

My smart girlfriend was quick to put two and two together and could barely get the question out "She..." but my girl didn't need to elaborate her conclusion, I just bit my lip while nodding and stuttered "Y-yeah." everyone immediately hugged me, then spoke " I'm so sorry. Let us know if you need anything. Anything at all."

I smiled, but before I could get a word out, the teacher walked into the classroom; announcing that as part of our study on the world's biggest issues, we were going to study DUI car accidents. As if that had not been enough for me to battle against the waterworks, she went on " Precisely from an accident that occurred not long ago, to a Mrs. Tanner." I gulped, knowing I would not be able to handle this. The irony is, I had com to school in attempts to keep away from memories of my sister. I silently began to panic "No no no no no!" but, by then, it was too late, and I started sobbing upon seeing her picture on the screen. Someone started rubbing my back soothingly, but I couldn't tell who it was.

Suddenly the teacher asked if I was ok, and Lexi looked like she was about to destroy her, speaking meanly and accusingly "Does he LOOK ok to you?" while the baffled teacher remained silent, my girl grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze. Chyna then asked the teacher "Could you please turn that off?" luckily, she complied, and I sniffled "Sorry. It's just... she's my sister." she apologized, then I asked if I could be excused, which she allowed. I went to the ANT Farm, the special lounge area for the kids in the Advanced Natural Talents program to chill and harness their talents; and noticed my girlfriend and friends had soon followed; not to my surprise.

My Liv was the first to speak "Mind if we stay with you?" I smiled "Sure." they made themselves comfortable on the couch, making sure to be as close to me as possible. I was the one who broke the silence "Thanks for all the support and for letting me rant, guys. I just feel kinda alone at home sometimes... Jesse moved in with Danny to help; which isn't that far away, it just keeps him busy; but my parents never have time to talk to 's like I need to break a plate Greek- style to get my Pop's attention and speak way too loudly a la Italian style for my Ma to notice me nowadays"

That apparently did not sit well with Lexi, who reacted strongly, her words final. "Unacceptable. They NEED to let you in; you need to heal as a family." nodding, I spoke " I agree. But I tried to get them to let me in, no dice." they all urged me to try again, and I nervously agreed.

Not long after, the school day ended and I ventured to the Tanner household, thinking I'd find my parents there. Danny opened the door, and I noticed I interrupted his beloved cleaning. Oopsies. No sign of the girls either, Jesse and Joey probably took them to see baby Troy. Regaining my focus, I asked "Hey, are my parents somewhere here?" he shook his head "You just missed them. They're back at your house." nodding, I replied "Thanks. I'll be back later." then I sped off to my house, finding my parents in the kitchen. Pop was ranting about cockroaches while Ma went over her night school homework as she waited on dinner to be ready for her to continue cooking. I took a few moments to collect myself, gather courage and think about what I had to say. Then, before I could chicken out; I felt my mouth opening and the words started coming out "I need to talk to you both."

Surprisingly, that worked for once ever since it happened; and they led me to the couch, my Ma taking in my appearance "Talk to us, Baby." I was now nestled in between my parents, their arms around me, their undivided attention now aimed at me. I stared at my hands taking sudden interest in the lines of my palms, dragging in staggering breaths trying not to break down in front of them. "Ever since it happened, you both have ignored me, left me to cope on my own. I know I'm supposed to be strong, for Pammy and for us; but I failed. I can't keep it in, or be as strong as I'm supposed to be. Iknow out of the three kids I was always the one who pulled us together; but I just can't be strong anymore. I'm sorry." shortly after that, I began sobbing; any composure I had mustered long gone. I noticed they shared a look of sorrow, pity, shame and worry; quickly scooping me in their arms; shushing my sobs, gently drying my tears.

"We're so sorry; Fletcher. We love you. You don't have to be strong, feel what you need to feel; sorry if we made you think you had to be strong. And we are so sorry we pushed you away, we just didn't want you to see us sad, we thought it would just upset you more; but we did that by pushing you away. We will never do that again."smiling a watery ghost of a smile, I whispered "I forgive you. Love you too." they kissed my tear-stained cheeks as I hugged them tightly, them mirroring my gesture. I don't know how long we stayed in each others arms, but I know it was exactly what I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

New Kids On The Block

Fletcher's pov

The day Troy would be able to come home was finally nearing; and we were all excited; though Jess, Danny and Joey seemed a bit anxious about the thought of a second baby in the house under their care. He had asthma, Michelle could get jealous and throw a fit, there would be more diapers... they were expecting the worst. Although they knew how to handle diapers better than when Jess and Joey attempted to change Michelle for the first time.

My thoughts were interrupted by my parents on the phone speaking a ushed, panicked and super fast Italian on the phone. Being fluent in English, Greek and Italian, I had no trouble eavesdropping. My maternal grandparents had fallen ill and our relatives were asking if my parents could move to help. Wanting to ask me first, they said they would think about it and call back.

Not realizing I had overheard everything, they explained the situation to me, and then reassured me "If you don't want to go; that's fine. Danny had said you could stay with them if needed. " I nodded, and thought long and hard; but I couldn't leave everything and everyone I had here. Luckily, they understood; and, on the day they would leave and I would move in to the ever growing Tanner houehold; we shared a tearful goodbye. I got settled in the room I'd be sharing with Jesse and smiled. Troy would come home tomorrow.

The next day, we all got in the car except for Jess and me; who opted for his Harley' and not only because of room. Though I loved riding shotgun on his bike, I couldn't wait til my next birthday, on which Jess was going to buy me a motorcycle and teach me how to ride. We arrived at the hospital and Michelle tugged at my hand; now 13 months old "I Baby." she was jealous, as I suspected she wold be. I picked her up and smiled " Yes, you are one of the babies; and the baby girl. But now you get a younger sibling to help with and play with. We will love you just the same always. Promise." luckily, that seemed to do the trick; and, after putting all his stuff in the trunk; we finally got to have Troy released. He looked like Danny as far his eyes and hair; but hi smile and face, not to mention spite, was all Pammy's.

The ride home was peaceful, everyone happy that the youngest Tanner was home; and even Michelle helped us put all his stuff up in the nursery and set him down for a nap. Michelle curled up to me and Jesse and fell asleep; and I followed her lead not much later, exhausted by the day's events and my sleep deprived nights due to missing my sister and my parents. Plus, sleeping leaning against Jesse was not a new hbit of mine, I've done it forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca

Fletcher's pov

A few weeks later, Danny had invited his new co-worker and co-host of Wake Up, San Francisco over to the house; while Jess, Joey and I were entertaining the kids in the living room. However; Joey, Steph, DJ and I had become far more entertained by the look on the resident player's face upon seeing Becky. It seemed that Jesse "the ladies' man" Katsopolis had finally been charmed enough; as he uttered his famous catchphrase "Have mercy!" upon seeing Rebecca Donaldson, from Nebraska. He gravitated towards her, she possessed a power over my brother no female had ever before, as the opposite was the usual.

It was interesting to see my brother all lovestruck, dopey and even flustered around her. I think he finally found the one. But he wasn't so quick to truly pursue her; as he pulled me aside after she'd left

"I want to be serious with her, but what if she doesn't like me? What if I can't commit by nature?" troubled by his distress, I was quick to assure "Hey, you CAN do this. Just be yourself."

Thankfully, he took my advice and soon they arranged a date after the next two days. I'm so happy for Jess, I'm pretty sure Becky is the one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hoppytoad1, thanks for the review and encouragement! This is for you!**

House Adjustments

Fletcher's pov

So now we were in; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... Eight people in the house; out of which 3 were adults and two were babies. This would take some adjustments... For the time being, I was rooming with Jesse, Steph and DJ were rooming together, the latter none too pleased about the arrangement; and until age and gender became a problem; TJ and Michelle were bunking together. Jess and I had Steph's old room, Joey was in the garage, which had been remodeled to be a room; and Danny had the master bedroom. Although, to be fair; I spent an awful lot of time at my girlfriend Olive's house...

Today was a special day for me, as it was the day my brother was going to give me my first motorcycle riding lesson. I was so excited! We got to the place that was the best location for our lesson and I could not stand still. I could not wait!

He helped me get my helmet and pads on, saying I would have to wear pads for the time being, to which I protested " Honestly?! This does NOT look cool! You don't wear them!" he shook his head "Death or brain injuries or even skinned knees don't look cool either. And I DID wear them in the beginning; but I've been riding for a while, bud." that shut me up real fast.

We had been riding for about 3 hours when I started to panic upon realizing something was wrong. Horribly, terribly wrong. I remember the tremor in my weakening voice as I desperately called my brother's name "Jess? I'm gonna-" and just like that, I toppled over, bike falling on my torso; my helmet actually splitting in half as it made contact with the solid ground. My vision faded to black, just as I felt Jesse hold my hand; obviously afraid to move me.

 **(the helmet splitting happened to someone I know irl)**


	7. Chapter 7

House Full Of Trouble

Jesse's pov

I was crying so much; so terrified for my baby brother. I could not afford to lose him like we lost Pammy. I called 911 and explained in tears, and they assured me they would be there in five minutes time. I also called Danny, who, luckily, rushed to my side to comfort me. Nowadays, it seemed that he was the only person I let see me in this state; only for the sake of sparing my brother my feelings. My brother-in-law put a comforting hand on my shoulder and spoke softly "It was not your fault and Fletcher will be just fine." I sighed " I wanna believe you, I do. But LOOK at him! And I was teaching him...He HAS to be ok..."

By that time, the medics had gotten to our location, and loaded him into the vehicle as I answered any questions they hurled my way. Danny texted Joey to tell Fletch's friends and follow us in a separate car along with the other kids. One EMT, John, asked "Who's riding with him?" I swallowed back yet another sob and nodded "Me. I'm his older brother and legal guardian." he clapped my shoulder sympathetically and ushered me inside simply saying "he's gonna be ok." I don't know if it was just a lie to calm me down, but I was going to hold onto any hope they gave me, false or otherwise. We soon got to the hospital, closely followed by the rest of the gang; who had just barely missed him before he was taken back into surgery and the dreary waiting began. I was completely lost in my worst thoughts when my phone rang. Becky. We had another date today at 7. I looked up at the clock. 7:45. I answered the call away from the waiting area "I'm am so sorry, Beck. My brother got hurt bad on the motorcycle; head trauma. We're at the hospital, the date completely slipped my mind."

She took me by surprise, proving how awesome and understanding she was once more "Jess, I'm so sorry! That's absolutely fine. You need to be with your brother now. Can I do anything? Do you need me around, or do you need some space?" despite the daunting situation, I managed a smile. My girl truly was amazing "Thank you so much. Could you come over for a bit, please? I'm terrified." before she could reply, a horrid sound was heard on both ends. The hospital had announced the start of a cardiac arrest resuscitation attempt. On my baby brother. This can't be real.


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse's pov

Becky and the rest of the family arrived soon; but it had felt like an eternity, plagued with the uncertainties of my brother's condition. Finally, after exactly 52 minutes and 37 seconds since he coded; they were able to revive him. Everyone started crying in relief, but I was weeping most of all; so grateful I ad not lost the only sibling I had left.

"My baby brother is going to be ok... He's gonna be ok..."

A few hours later, the doctor came over "Family of Fletcher Katsopolis?" all my loved ones who had gathered around me to offer support at this dire hour were not that far behind me as we stumbled over our own two feet, running in the direction of the petite, blonde surgeon; eyeing her expectantly. I was the one who broke the unbearable silence

"Is he going to be ok? Why did his heart stop? What about head trauma?" she offered a small smile, trying to be reassuring; but that is not an easy task when you are speaking to the family and friends of a young boy who was in his condition and had endured what he had. She took a moment before carefully and professionally answering my rapid fire interrogation

"He has sustained a severe concussion and cracked a part of his skull. The helmet prevented further damage. He has 5 cracked ribs on the left side and the code was due to shock from the blood loss from his head injury, and his own fear making him hyperventilate. He is in the ICU where he will remain for the next two weeks, in room 22. He is currently asleep, but you may go now if you would like. Two at a time, please."

We nodded and thanked her; and then proceeded to bicker over who would get to see him first; his girlfriend Olive and I winning. We quietly walked in, not to disturb him if he were still fast asleep; but once we peered closer at his broken and battered state lying on the hospital bed, we quickly realized that was not the case. He managed a small smile and whispered "Hi".

As his girlfriend gingerly kissed his hand, I squeezed the other, smiling, and replied "Hi yourself.I'm so glad you are ok. You scared the life out of us, Kiddo." my voice was broken by an uncontrollable sob I tried so hard to suppress "We almost lost you." he squeezed my hand in assurance

"You didn't. I'm right here, not going anywhere."

And that, right there; was exactly what I had needed to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: For the purpose of this story, Joey and Becky are siblings)**

Fletcher's pov

Two weeks had gone by not quickly enough, but I was soon discharged from the hospital and headed home. Home. Away from annoying noises, nauseating smells and disturbingly gross so-called food. I was so relieved to be back that I started to run towards the entrance of the house, causing my brother to call out

"Slow down, you're supposed to be taking it easy!"

I sighed, coming to a stop, waiting for them to catch up to me; and we went inside, where I could hear DJ and Stephanie trying to keep Michelle and TJ entertained as Danny cleaned and Joey cooked. I was just hoping he was not making flounder tarts. Ever again.

As soon as the kids saw me, they ran to my side; and DJ directed the youngest Tanners

"Be gentle, he's still recovering. Michelle, Troy; don't knock him over."

They complied begrudgingly, and, after finding a great position on the couch I was currently sitting on, I smiled

"Why don't you come here and sit with me, so we can snuggle?"

Despite loving her special time with me, Michelle looked worried

"Won't I hurt you?"

I smiled and shook my head, offering her my hand

"It will be fine, everything will be fine. Just come here, Chelle. You too, TJ."

She carefully made her way towards me and slowly settled next to me; Jesse helping TJ do the same. I instantly felt better, smiling

"See? Everything is all good. You both are helping me so much. Thank you."

My nephew squealed in my hold and my youngest niece gently kissed my cheek, smiling

"You got it, dude!"

No one really knows where she heard that or how and when she started saying it, but it is pretty much her catchphrase by now.

A few moments of blissful family time and TV watching passed by before my brother spoke

"Becky asked me out on a date next Friday. Bud, I'm not sure you should be alone quite yet. Also, there are two babies, a five year old and a ten year old. And a dog" he added as Comet stole his cheeseburger clear off his plate, causing all the kids to laugh.

Joey frowned childishly at my brother

"I still don't like the idea of you and my sister dating..."

My brother sighed "I know."

He then gestured towards Danny and went on

"But Fletch and I went through this kind of thing too, and we're alive; and so is he. It's not so bad once you establish the person will do right by her. Just don't try to beat me up, like I beat up Danny back in the beginning."

He nodded

"I won't go that far. Especially since... Danny don't kill me, I'm dating Wendy, your sister."

The whole room fell silent, waiting for volcano Danny to erupt. Sadly, he did not have a conniption; but a problem did arise. Danny spoke

"Joey, you and Jesse both have dates Friday night and I have work. Who is going to watch Comet and the kids?"

The three men grew pale at DJ's announcement

"I asked Kimmy if her parents could watch us and they said yes."

This was going to be nothing short of interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fletcher's pov**

The day of which most of the kids had been dreading had arrived much sooner than I had wanted it to. DJ was ecstatic. The rest of us? Not so much. Who am I kidding? I was terrified to even walk into the Gibbler household, a clown junkyard of sorts; and now they were to look after DJ, Steph, Michelle, TJ and I? Responsibly?! Their idea of punishing their kids, inexplicably so, was to have them wear any clothing that stuck to velcro and leave them hanging, stuck to a velcro wall, for an unknown period of time. That was wrong on SO many levels. Out of all of Kimmy's siblings; I believe the house had six kids in total; the only ones home were Kimmy, her younger brother Jimmy, and her older brother Garth, who spoke

"Let's go use my piercing gun to attach random people together by their clothing!"

Ok. FIRST off, he should have never gotten accepted to work for a piercing studio, and should NOT be allowed to take the piercing gun away from the shop and home with him. And secondly, maybe Kimmy was not the weirdest and most disturbing Gibbler after all. Most of the kids flocked near me for protection, except DJ. Being Kimmy's best friend, she must be somewhat immune to this, somehow. But I was left to protect Steph, Chelle and TJ from the weird stuff you cannot unsee that go on beyond our backyard fence. I'll bet I will not be sleeping much tonight, if at all. That also went for the nights to come after this fiasco.

Michelle looked up at me, scared and anxious

"Are we safe?"

I held her on my hip

"I'll keep you safe. Don't worry."

A few moments later, it was time to eat dinner. They had beet puree with M&M's buried inside; all buried in a expired beans and chili cake. Steph and I shared a disgusted look, and she whispered

"I suddenly miss Joey's Flounder Tarts."

And that spoke volumes. The fact that the rooms we were to sleep in had disco lights all night long was also annoying and disconcerting. This is going to be one of THOSE nights.


End file.
